As a result of the treatment of partially hydrolyzed starch with cyclodextrin glycosyltransferase enzyme (referred to hereinafter as CGTase) molecular rings consisting of 6, 7 and 8 glucopyranose units, respectively are formed (i.e. the so-called cyclodextrins, namely .chi.-, .beta.- and .gamma.-cyclodextrin) which are capable of including molecules of other substances. This so-called "molecular encapsulation" can be used for the improvement of the properties of certain sensitive, volatile, easily oxidizable or poorly soluble substances.
According to prior art, only batch-wise procedures are known for the use of dissolved CGTase. In continuous processes the enzyme is immobilized on a solid phase carrier. According to Biotechnol. Bioeng. 19, 87 (1977) the succinated form of CGTase can be immobilized on a vinyl pyridine copolymer anion exchanger through ionic bonds. In this case although the preliminary succination increases the strength of the bond, the gradual desorption of the enzyme still takes place. This desorption can be avoided by binding the enzyme through covalent bonds to the carrier because this leads to the formation of a new solid phase catalyst which preserves the catalytic activity of the enzyme and is less sensitive to the reaction conditions.